What Happened After
by Crazedfan
Summary: This is set 2 years after the LotR takes place. Lets change Tolkien's ending a bit. Aragorn doesn't marry Arwen. YAY!! Frodo and the rest don't go over the Gray Havens. YAY!!! Then my story picks up! Wait one more tiny, little thing...
1. Part One

Aloha people! Now don't get mad if I screw up on anything. It's Friday the 13th and I've already boomed two tests, had my soda get stuck in the freakin' machine and lost my LotR ring. Just tell me and I'll fix it. With that said…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. Wish I did but sadly I don't. 

* * * * * * * * * 

There was a knock at the door of Bag End one rainy March day. Sam's wife, Rose answered it.

"Hello," she said opening the door.

A young Hobbit was standing there with a confused look on his face "Hello," the Hobbit replied bowing slightly. "Sorry to bother you but four people are asking for Frodo or Sam. Are they home?"

Rose nodded, "Yes. Where are the ones who are looking for them?"

"Over in Brandywine," the Hobbit answered simply.

"Tell them to come to the house. Do they know the way?"

The Hobbit shook his head "I don't think so, but I'll show them the up" 

He left and Rose went into one of the many living rooms where Sam and Frodo were talking.

"There are some people coming to visit," she said as she entered the room.

"Who?" they both asked in unison.

Rose shrugged, "Four people, that's all I know." 

Frodo turned to Sam as Rose left the room, "Who do you think it is?"

Sam shrugged, "Don't know. Do you think it could be Gandalf or Aragorn or someone like that?"

"It might be," Frodo answered. " You never know."

"Maybe it's Harry and Ron and the girls," Sam suggested. 

"Maybe," he said with a little shrug. "But they disappeared, who knows were they are. I guess we'll find out when they get here."

"I'd like to see the girls again," Sam said looking out the rain streaked window.

"Oh, I all most forgot," said Rose reappearing. "They sent this up." She handed a small envelope to Sam.

They just stared at the envelope in Sam's hand. Sam opened the envelope, he looked in-side and gave a laugh. Putting his hand in-side he pulled out a small gold ring with elfish writing on it. He handed it to Frodo who started to laugh to. Rose came in, for the third time, holding her and Sam's little girl, Eleanor.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"This," replied Frodo holding up the ring.

"Its just a little ring. What's so funny about that?" she asked confused.

"Yes but now we know who's coming," said Sam.

"Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see," was all they would say.

The rest of the day they spent talking about this and that but their talk turned often to their adventure. About an hour after the Hobbit had come with the news, Rose asked about tea.

Sam looked up, at his wife, from the map he and Frodo were looking at, "Yes, they would probably like tea on a day like today."

About half and hour later there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," called Rose very cheerfully. "Hello" she said opening the door.

It was the same hobbit that had been earlier "they are tying up their horses, they will be here soon" as he turned to leave four hooded figures came up the walk "Good-bye," said the hobbit to the figures as he left.

"Good-bye," came three voices. (two male voices and one female)

"Later!" said the fourth. (female)

"Good afternoon," she said as they came up to were she was standing. 

"Hello and good afternoon," the four cloaked figures said in unison.

"Come in out of the rain," Rose said opening the round door wider for them to enter and standing aside.

"Thank you very much," a girl's voice answered.

They came in and pulled their hoods down, there were two boys and two girls. One of the boys had jet black hair, green eyes and glasses (a/n who do u think it is? haha ^_^). The other flaming red hair and brown eyes. Both were very handsome and looked to be about seventeen. One of the girls also looked to be about seventeen. The other sixteen or almost sixteen, it was hard to tell. Both girls had light brown hair and brown eyes to match. Neither of them were as tall as the boys but they were taller then Rose (a/n duh she's a hobbit anything's taller then her). All four were thin and had fair skin. 

"Thank you again," said the oldest girl.

"Its no problem, what are your names?" asked Rose.

"We're sorry, how rude of us," said the red headed boy. "I'm Ron," he said with a smile that could melt your heart. (a/n I had a crush on him, god!!)

The boy with black hair stepped forward and said, "I'm Harry."

The oldest girl took off her cloak and hung it on one of the many hooks, "I'm Hermonie," she said.

"Alex, what's your name?" said the last and youngest of the four.

"You can call me Rose," said Rose with a smile. "Follow me if you want to get washed up."

"Yes please!" they all said, happily (a/n yeah totally corny, get over it)

Rose took them to two rooms at the end of the hall. Both rooms had a window facing west and two twin beds opposite the door. Aragorn and Arawen had stayed with them at the end of the past year and they had left some of their clothes their by accident. That meant the visitors could change out of their dirty, wet traveling clothes and into something cleaner. They dried and washed (not in that order). Hermonie and Alex looked even more beautiful in Arawen's dresses. When they were ready Roes showed them to the parlor Frodo and Sam had moved to for tea. 

"Hello," said Frodo standing up.

"Frodo, its good to see you again!" said Hermonie. "And you too Sam."

"Your shorter then I remember," said Alex looking down a Sam. 

"Your taller then I remember," Sam said with a laugh and also rising. "So why are you here?" he asked 

"Let them have some tea and warm up first," said Frodo.

The six of them sat and talked for a while. Sam had told of his marriage to Rose and about Eleanor, their little girl. Alex and Hermonie wanted to play with her, so Rose got Eleanor and the three of them played with her and talked. The "men" (a/n men! Yeah right!!) talked about everything that had happened in the three Middle-Earth years and the two future years that had passed since the last time they had seen each other. After a while Frodo finally asked the question that had been weighing heaviest on his mind. (a/n very poetic, isn't it?)

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Frodo. 

Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Alex all went quiet. Hermonie was the one who broke the silence. 

"We thought you would know," she said with a concerned look.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"That's why we're here," Harry explained. "We haven't seen or heard from her in two months." 

"She said that she missed every one and wanted to see them," finished Alex.

"Oh well, we haven't seen her," said Frodo who sounded worried. (Elizabeth was his favorite out of the five teens) 

"Who is Elizabeth?" asked Rose from the chair beside Sam.

Sam turned to her, "Sorry you don't know her," he said. "She went on the journey with us."

"She's very nice," said Frodo trying not to show any favoritism. 

"She's fun to be with, she makes almost everything fun," added Harry.

"Talented with music and dancing," said Ron remembering their fourth year dance. (a/n they're 17, so the whole tri-wizard thingie already happened) 

Alex just had to say something then, "Elizabeth's cool, I like her, she's one of my best friends. she annoys me some times but she's cool." (a/n in real life Alex would never say that)

"And she's very creative," finished Hermonie.

"She sounds wonderful!" said Rose.

"She is. She was good company on the journey," said Frodo. "I like her a lot." 

"How old is she? I remember she was older then you four," said Sam.

"She's seventeen but she'll be eighteen in April," said Hermonie.

"Being eighteen would be so cool!" Alex said enviously.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Why what?" 

"why is being eighteen so special?" she asked again.

"oh…um…its like turning," she paused and glanced at Frodo and Sam. "Thirty-three, right?" they nodded.

"oh" 

The rest of the day and night they talked about other things. When they went to bed late that night. Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Alex had a meeting to decide what they should do.

"She's not here, she hasn't even been here," complained Alex.

"Where do we go now?" asked Ron yawning.

"To bed," said Hermonie very sternly. "I want to find her just as much as you but we need sleep." So the boys went to their room and the girls climbed into bed.

* * * * * * * * * 

What do you think?? I know they don't exactly follow character but then again Harry & Company wouldn't be in LotR either, oh well. Alex wants me to tell you she had no part in this and would like it if no one blamed her for anything. She's says it's not her fault. Ok now you know what to do! Review!!!!!!

~Allie G 


	2. Part Two

Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Family stuff. There isn't a story before this so you can just kind of make up your own or I might write one some time in the near future. All the a/n are going to be from my friend Mallory unless I say I wrote it. My name is Pippin just to let you know. Not the 4' nothing dude with big feet. I'm just a normal girl named Pippin. How are you today?

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or HP. I do own Elizabeth 

PART TWO

I was standing in a forest. People were calling for help. Wait I know those voices! I was running to were the voices were coming from. I came to a field. Elves were standing around people in the middle. I couldn't see their faces but I know who it was. It was my friends. They were in chains. I ran to the elves, I was trying to get to my friends. They wouldn't let me through. Four elves, with bows drown pointed at my friends. TWANG!!!! "NO" I screamed

I woke up screaming. Legolas and Gandalf rushed into my room shortly followed by Aragorn.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"My dream," I gasped more to myself then to the others. "It was more real then any of the others."

Gandalf relaxed visibly, "It was a dream nothing more," he said soothingly.

"Are you going to be all right, Elizabeth?" Legolas asked the concern obvious in his voice.

"I think so," I replied. "I'm just a bit dizzy." "Well if every thing is going to be all right," said Gandalf smiling. "I'm going back to bed." 

I smiled back weakly. Gandalf left and Legolas shortly after. Aragorn stayed though. 

"What was your dream about?" he asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"elves killed my friends," I replied.

He looked confused, "Why would elves kill them?"

I shrugged tears welling in my eyes, "I don't know," I said weakly. "I just don't know."

Aragorn put his arms around me, "Its all right now," he said soothingly. 

He held me tight for a while, while I cried.

A few minutes later Aragorn pointed out the window, "Look, the storm is over."

"That's a good sign," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "But I think you need to get back to bed and so do I."

"Your right," he said with a small laugh. "Good night," and kissed me on the forehead.

"good night," I said as he left.

The next morning I had a bad feeling. I had been gone for months maybe years, time works differently in middle-earth. As I was walking in the gardens that afternoon I know some one was watching me. I just didn't know who. On the other side of the gardens Legolas and Gimli were talking.

"The gardens are lovely but mines built by dwarves are much more beautiful," said Gimli looking up at his companion to see his reaction.

Legolas smiled down at his friend, "The mines are nice," he agreed, "But open air and flowers are by far better." 

"The elves are..........…," but just what elves are Legolas never found out for at that moment some one screamed. "What was that?" Gimli asked stopping in his tracks.

Legolas shook his head, "I don't know," he said. "Let's find out."

They ran for a few seconds then they heard it again, from their left, they turned and ran into a clearing. That's where they found Elizabeth laying face down on the ground. They ran over to her.

"Is she dead?" Gimli asked concerned.

"No," Legolas replied. "Look, she's breathing."

"What do we do?"

"Get her to the house," he replied going down on one knee. "Wake up!" he said quietly but firmly.

"what happened?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Good your awake," said Legolas the relief obvious in his voice. 

"You scared us half to death, Little Miss," said Gimli crossly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "What happened?" 

"I don't know," Legolas answered. "Do you remember any thing?"

"I don't know......I was walking......I sat down over there," I pointed to a spot sum 20 yards away. Gimli walked over and looked around. 

"Nothing," he said when he came back. 

"I was singing....when suddenly someone grabbed my throat," my hand went to throat. I swallowed and started again, "I jumped up and ran. Someone jumped out in front of me. I screamed and backed away. It came towards me. I screamed again. It hit me and then you two showed up." 

"What did it look like?" Gimli asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know," I said. "If you mean a face or race, it wore a cloak with the pulled down over their eyes and long dark robes."

"Did it say any thing?" 

"No," I replied simply.

"Let's get back to the house," Legolas said offering me his hand. "Can you walk?"

"Yes" I said grasping his outstretched hand but as I pulled myself up I fell. "No," I cried. "My leg!"

Gimli and Legolas tore my dress. I had a gash on the side of my right leg from my ankle to my knee. How deep it was, was uncertain because of all the blood that was covering my leg. 

"Come on, Elizabeth, it's not far. I'll carry you," Legolas offered.

He picked me up and started back to the house. Gimli stayed to see if he could find any thing. When we got to the house, Legolas called out.

"Gandalf? Aragorn? Anyone?" Arwen came out onto the porch and Legolas put me down in a chair. ("the house" was the place were Aragorn lived. He was the king of Gondor so it wasn't really a house, more like a castle in Minas Tirath. A/n - Pippin: I don't really know anything about Gondor or Minas Tirath so don't hurt me!) "Arwen were is every one?"

"Their gone right now, they'll be back later," she said calmly. 

Legolas seemed annoyed, "Go find them," he instructed.

"Fine," she said still calm and walked off into the house.

"What's up with her?" I asked Legolas.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

After a moment Aragorn, Gandalf and Arwen came out. Legolas had started wrapping my leg with bandages. (a/n Mallory: where'd Legolas get the bandages? Pippin: I dunno some where I guess)

Aragorn saw me and instantly his face changed to that of concern, "What happened?" he asked.

I looked at Legolas. I was too tired from lack of blood to say any thing accept, "Explain for me, Legolas."

Legolas told the others what I had told him. When he told about the hooded figure, Arawen looked uneasy. No one saw but me. When he was finished they said they wanted to hear it again, from me this time. After I finished telling my story, Gimli came back in holding something in his hands. 

"I fond this," he said handing it to Aragorn. He frowned and passed it to Gandalf, who, in turn gave it to Legolas.

"that's my sword!" I exclaimed taking it from Legolas.

They all looked at me at me in surprise, I hardly noticed, I was deep in thought.

"you want to know something?" I said looking up at them. "I don't remember putting it on."

Arwen looked even more uncomfortable. Every one else look relieved at what I said.

"So you didn't put it on," said Gimli. (a/n yeah that's what she just said! Stupid dwarf!!!)

I frowned slightly, "I might have but I don't think so." 

"Well at least you didn't make it up," said Gandalf.

I was to lost in my thoughts trying to put things together that I didn't heard him, "Can I go lie down?" I asked feeling a little dizzy again.

Gandalf smiled, "Yes my dear of cores." 

I got up and Arawen gave me a don't-tell-anything look. I wondered where that came from. Arwen was acting really weird, like she was hiding something. I walked to my room and lay down. I heard a noise out side my door. I silently walked over to it and put my ear to the wood. 

"Arwen, what are you doing?" It was Gandalf and he sounded annoyed. "I'll ask you again what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to know if Elizabeth wants any tea," she said calmly. (a/n what's with these people and tea?)

"She has been though a lot in the last twenty four hours. we must leave her alone for now."

"Your right," she said wearily. "Of cores your right, your Gandalf." 

"I thank you for the complement, Lady Arwen." 

I heard their feet walking down the hall. I turned and leaned against the door breathing out a sigh of relief. "I wonder were my friends are?" I asked myself out loud. "I wish I could see them." Then I crawled into back to bed. I was asleep once my head hit the pillow.


End file.
